


a letter to the moon, who forgets sometimes, that he is good too

by eggsaladstain



Series: A Song for My Ships [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsaladstain/pseuds/eggsaladstain
Summary: they called her the sun and they called him the moon.





	

they called her the sun because  
she was warm and kind and  
the universe had a way of  
bending to her design

she brought out the best  
in all she knew, in life  
itself, and strangers too

and you, they called moon  
for you did not belong  
with one so bright

you, summoner  
of the cold, the  
dark, the night

but what they didn’t know  
is how she made you happy  
and brought you peace,  
how you listened to her fears  
and helped her breathe

and what they didn’t see  
is how bright she gleamed  
with you in her life  
and how you sighed  
because it felt right

what they forgot is that  
the moon is a light, too

and when you shine,  
oh, you shine bright


End file.
